wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 2, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The October 2, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 2, 2017 at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado. Episode summary Mickie James vs Nia Jax With Mickie James circling Alexa Bliss, it appears the Raw Women’s Champion and Nia Jax’s on-again-off-again partnership is on, again. Though, if what happened during Jax’s bout with Mickie (a match seemingly finagled by Alexa after a backstage prank put James in the path of Little Miss Bliss’ occasional enforcer) is any indication, even that might not be enough to hold James back in the long run. Not only did Mickie refuse to give in despite a powerful display from Jax, the six-time Women’s Champion James pulled off a miracle reversal to hit a tornado DDT off the ropes. The move seemed like such a surefire match-ender that Bliss broke up the ensuing pinfall attempt, handing James a disqualification victory. A post-match Mick Kick to Little Miss Bliss left Alexa humiliated for the second straight week, but her combined effort against both Superstars was enough to land Mickie what she was looking for since the beginning: A Raw Women's Title Match at WWE TLC. Dana Warrior and the Raw Women’s division presented breast cancer survivors with custom championships October is Breast Cancer Awareness Month, and to honor survivors across the nation, Dana Warrior — wife of late WWE Hall of Famer The Ultimate Warrior — gathered with the Raw Women’s division to bestow Dianne Primavera, Julie Zaveral and Sherri Goldstein with custom Raw Women’s Championships to honor their “Warrior spirit.” To help with the fight against breast cancer, please visit WWEShop.com, where a portion proceeds from the WWE Susan G. Komen Collectionbenefit the search for the cure. Bayley & Sasha Banks vs Emma & Alicia Fox Last week, Emma's tag team with Nia Jax fell short both in the ring and in the Twitter trending department, so she deduced a plan to find a partner who respected her accomplishments and complimented her skills. Alicia Fox fit the bill, but the impromptu alliance went much the same way as the previous one when tested by the team of Bayley & Sasha Banks — well, almost the same way. Oddly enough, it once again fell apart when Emma’s partner suffered a head-on collision. With Nia it was the ring post, but Alicia was thrown straight into Emma as a last-ditch effort by a weakened Banks, who tagged in Bayley to bat cleanup. Fox, who turned in an impressive performance all match long, went to tag in Emma after slowing The Huggable One down, but Emma straight-up ditched her partner, leaving Fox to suffer a bone-rattling Bayley-to-Belly and the pin. You’ve gotta hand it to Emma: Even in a loss, she makes it all about her. Results * Singles Match: Mickie James defeated Nia Jax by disqualification * Tag Team Match: Sasha Banks & Bayley defeated Emma & Alicia Fox Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Renee Young & Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Nia Jax Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Dana Brooke Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes